mario_galaxyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Crossover
Kirby Crossover is the first special episode and the second one being an episode with no sister episodes, first being Robot ConstroBot. This is the dub of Space Ranger! Kirby of the Stars (スペースレンジャー！星のカービィ/supe-surenjya-! hoshi no kaabii?) Mario and co. run into other Nintendo characters in the Space Junk Galaxy. Plot The episode starts in Dreamland. Kirby is saying goodbye to the residents of Cappy Town to return to his own planet; his family heard that he destroyed Nightmare and N.M.E., and they want to celebrate with him. Tiff and Tuff bids him good luck, and Kirby flies off on his newly fixed starship. Meanwhile, in the Kalos region, Ash and co. are walking to Ash's next gym badge when Pikachu hears a tiny noise. "pip". Pikachu tries to warn Ash, but he doesn't hear it anymore. Someone calls Ash's name, and when he turns around, there's Dawn running towards him with Piplup. Both Ash and Pikachu are thrilled to see them again, even though they have had enough revelations. Mario and co. are stuck in the whereabouts of the Space Junk Galaxy. Mario tries to sit down on a rock, and does so, but his hand begins to rest on a switch. The switch goes off, and a portal opens in both Kalos and Dreamland. Kirby tries to create a detour, but fails, and get sucked into the portal. ?The same is for Ash and co. Luigi is shown resting and tries to eat a lollipop. He's about to take a bite until a current of wind begins to blow. Luma suggests it's a black hole, but they turn around, and something is rustling in Luigi's hat. Mario pulls it out, and the something is Kirby. Mario looks at him, and before he can ask who he is, a loud rumble is heard. Kirby is hungry, so when he sees Ash and his friends fall onto the planet Mario was on, he mistakes Pikachu for pizza. He uses his inhale vortex and tries to eat him. Pikachu uses electro ball, and Kirby eats it, becoming Spark Kirby. "That is Kirby's copy ability." The group turns around and sees Meta Knight, along with Tiff, her brother, and the king and Escargoon. Escargoon looks at the Pokemon, and asks Dedede if this is a monster he ordered. Dedede whacks him with his hammer, and says it couldn't, as Nightmare Enterprises has already turned into a online pizza place. Luigi goes mad and asks what is going on. Meta Knight explains that when Mario pressed the button, they went inside a portal. Kirby becomes hungry, and Luigi said that he should supply himself. Kirby thinks to himself "Show me a mobile fridge and I'll show you a ball with an appetite." Mario doesn't listen, and just says to hurry to save Peach. Ash becomes interested, that is, until Dawn snaps him out of it. Kirby becomes bored, and wants to have an adventure, so he takes out a ipod thing and texts Kabu that he wants his Warp Star. People who saw the Kirby anime knows what happens: Kabu opens his mouth and the Warp Star comes flying out. Kirby searches for the Power Star while Mario kicks back and relax. Kirby calls him lazy and sets off. The Warp Star crashes, and Kirby lands on a rock. Kirby texts Luigi that he's stranded. Alarmed, Ash pulls out Charizard, who seems to have been more obedient that in the Kanto region. Ash hops on and sets off to find Kirby. Luigi and Mario follow after with the Heli-Hat. When they find him, Kirby is asleep near a pack of hands. The hands are about to grab Kirby, but Charizard uses Inferno to chase the hands away. Kirby wakes up and realizes that they must find 5 silver stars. He "tells" this to the group and they begin to find the silver stars. Kirby becomes suspicious about the hands... Gadgets Heli-Hat Dub changes * All profanity is removed. * Kawasaki's restaurant is re-colored in the dub to look like it was in the original anime. This means the banner with Japanese text is airbrushed out. * In the original airing, Dedede says that Holy Nightmare Co. became an online dating service. In the dub, it's properly named Nightmare Enterprises and the service is an online pizza place. * When Ash is hyped up for saving Peach, Dawn uses Pikachu to snap out of it. When he's snapped out, he is covered in scratch marks. In the Japanese airings, his face is black and covered in bandages and he has stitches. The black face is removed to avoid blackface and racial controversies. The stitches and bandages were removed because when shown to America, they thought it resembled something too violent. * Kirby's cell phone is red rather than yellow. * The hands are black in the original. This was another racial reference, so Cartoon Network re-colored them to blue. * On the rock Kirby rests on, there is text saying, "I'm sleeping" (睡眠/suimin?). The text was airbrushed out. Trivia * While Kirby's cell phone was red in the dub, it was originally yellow. Cartoon Network decided to re-color it apricot, but decided to settle on red because a apricot phone disn't seem relaistic. *Kirby's thought lines are similar to Garfield's: **Garfield: Show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath. **Kirby: Show me a mobile fridge and I'll show you a ball with an appetite. *The series was cancelled in favor of Kirby Is Ready Before the Yawns after this.